


Maybe Immortal

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Time Travel, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Your solo vampire hunt, who was supposed to be easy, turns south. What does that left Dean with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

_**Reader’s POV**   
_

After countless nights of research you decided to find yourself a hunt. You wanted to go on your own because the boys were busy with all this Darkness and Lucifer stuff. You just couldn’t stay at the Bunker and watch them skim through all the books and find nothing. They were frustrated, you were frustrated and the two together was never a good combination.

That’s why one day you browsed the news and found yourself a case, telling Dean and Sam to focus on trying to find Cas while you would do something useful that would make you feel like yo were actually making a difference in the world. You were just so sick with sitting in the library and trying to find something, anything, in the same pile of books, over and over again day in and day out.

They hesitated to let you go there alone but being the stubborn person you were, you weren’t going to take their bullshit. You simply explained to them that before you’d met you were doing pretty good on your own, not to mention that you’ve dealt with worse things than a solo hunt.

After serious persuasion, they finally conceded to let you go, wishing you luck and ordering you to call if things went south. You agreed, then went to your room to pack everything you would need. Once done packing you bid farewell to the boys and went to the Bunker’s garage, getting into your car and driving out of the garage and away from Lebanon.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, nothing fancy. Just one vampire who was terrorising a town nearby. Research, investigation, decapitation. Easy.

But it turned out it wasn’t easy at all.

At the beggining, everything was going smoothly. Going to the police station, gathering statements, taking a look at all the evidence (not that there was much of it). From what evidence there was, your suspicions were confirmed. There was no other thing that could leave marks like those on victims’ bodies and, also, every single body was drained of blood. It had to be vampire. You had it covered.

Next part was finding out where that little monster of yours was staying. It didn’t take long to figure out that it must’ve been an abandoned warehouse. Typical vamp, choosing an old derelict building. Thinking outside the box was obviously too hard for them. All it took was going to the bar and flirting with some locals to find out that people who were killed were usually last seen around the outskirts of the town, on the west side. After taking a look at Google Maps and crossing off some possible locations you just knew that this was it when you spotted that place. You always trusted your gut and it never lead you to the wrong conclusions.

That being said, you prepared everything what you needed to take that son of a bitch out, meaning a machete along with a gun and some bullets filled with dead men’s blood. You called the brothers then, explaining everything to them, and telling them to come if you didn’t check in in a few hours from then. Safety precautions.

You drove to that warehouse at night, leaving your car far away so the vampire wouldn’t hear you. They had the darndest of hearing, and you didn’t want to be caught before you could take it out. Getting out the car, your boots crunched on the gravel covering the road, making you curse silently. So much for the silent stealth approach you wanted. You circled the building, trying to find the best way in but, before you found it, you felt something hard hit your head and the only thing you saw was darkness.

Opening your eyes, you saw a few men standing in front of you, although you weren’t 100% sure, as your vision was still blurry. Your head hurt and when you tried to touch it to check what’s wrong, you felt rough metal scrape against your wrists, and heard the rattle of chains. You couldn’t move. Your legs were tied with duct tape, your hands behind your back, chains wrapped around them tightly. You underrated this case and now you were going to pay the price.

“Who are you? What do you want?” You mumbled, your throat dry from the lack of water. On top of everything, everything meaning that you were chained up in some old warehouse by an unknown amount of bad guys for an unknown reason, you were also dehydrated.

_Great._

“Darling, I think you know who we are.” One of the man stepped closer to you. He smiled wickedly at you, showing fangs and licking his lips. “And, luckily enough, we know who you are as well.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” You blurted out, trying to find a weak spot in all your bindings. There had to be one, right?

“I think we know a lot.” The man said, crouching in front of you. You wanted to move as far  away from him as possible but you couldn’t, you had nowhere to go. All you could do was lean backwards as far as your restraints let you, basically sucking in your stomach as much as you could and tilting your head back, trying not to breathe in the vamps awful stench. “You’re hunting with the Winchesters and it seems you’re involved with one of them. Is that not right, love?” The vampire waited for your response and you chose to respond by spitting in his face. That was obviously the wrong answer, as his palm collided with your cheek, the sting of pain making you hiss. “Not cool. Not cool,” he half growled, his teeth bared and gleaming white even in the poorly lit warehouse.

“What. Do. You. Want?” You asked, your voice sounding almost like a growl itself. Every word was laced with hatred and disgust.

“From you? Nothing,” the vampire chuckled, getting up and wiping his face with a sleeve. The  rest of the nest still standing in a circle around you. “Don’t worry, love. We already have what we want.” He raised his hand and you realised that he was holding your phone.

_Dammit._

“The Winchesters are on your way to save their princess so, we’ve got all we want.”

“Leave them alone! God, kill me but leave them alone. Do you hear me?” You weren’t important, but Dean and Sam were. They couldn’t harm them, the world needed them. But you? You were redundant, unnecessary. Just another hunter kicking the bucket. Not a big loss. There were hundreds who could do the job instead of you.

“Kill you? Not yet. But we’ve got something else planned.” He walked to the right side of the barn, picking something from the table. When he got a bit closer you realised just what it was. Your machete.

_Oh shit._

“I think we don’t want you to try to get away, do we?” With that words, he stepped on your left calf, excruciating pain making you scream your lungs out. Then, he lifted your shirt and made a deep cut with the machete, blood slowly dripping down your body. “And we’re done. I think it’ll do for now.” He turned around and walked out of the building, everyone following him, leaving you crying and cursing your existence.

**Dean’s POV**

They had her. Why did I let her go on that hunt? It was my fault. Only mine, no one else’s. I would never forgive myself for that, she suffered enough because of me.

Slamming the gas pedal, I turned my attention to Sam who was checking the map.

“How long ‘till we get there?” I asked and he looked up from the map at me.

“Only one hour.” He answered and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. There was so many things they could do to her during that one hour. God, I didn’t even want to think about it. I couldn’t think about it. If I did, I’d go mad.

“Maybe less.” I sped up even more and prayed that she’d be okay. Who I was praying to? I don’t know. Whoever would listen I guess.

It took an hour to get there, even with me speeding like I was running from the Death itself. Maybe I actually was. I would have gone faster still, but Sam made a valid point of how would we save Y/N if we were dead ourselves from crashing the car. I should have listened to Sam when he told me that we should wait and think of a plan. All I could answer was, what plan? Y/N was in danger and I had to save her. That was the plan. So I grabbed the machete and ran to the entrance, my brother cursing under his breath at my stubornness, but following me anyway.

Entering the warehouse, I saw her. She was laying on the floor, her leg bent at a weird angle, probably broken. Her face was pale, far too pale for my liking, and her t-shirt was soaked in blood.

_Oh no. Please, no!_

I didn’t look around, I didn’t care if there was someone in there. The only thing I knew was that I had to get to her. I ran as fast as I could and she lifted her head slowly, a small smile appearing on her livid lips. I cut through the tape binding her legs together, acutely aware of just how badly broken her leg was, and tried to free her from the chains. Y/N shook her head, her eyes boring into me as she mumbled no. And that’s when I saw how deep that wound was and how much blood she already lost. I knew what it meant. I didn’t want to know, but I did.

“You came for me.” She stuttered and I gently took her in my arms, trying not to bring her more pain than she already was in.

“Of course I did.” I smiled weekly, my hand brushing hair away from her face. “I always do.”

“You shouldn’t. They’re gonna…” she started coughing, her body shaking. “hurt you.”

“Who’s gonna hurt me, babe? There’s no one here.” I answered, hearing Sam’s steps getting closer to where we were. “Sweetheart? Y/N?”

“I…” Her wheezing breath only made me certain of what I already knew. She wasn’t gonna make it. “I love you.” She whispered and I pulled her in a sweet kiss because I knew I couldn’t trust my words.

After a short while, I pulled away and looked at her. I had to be the last thing she saw. She was beautiful as always, her eyes slowly closing, her body going limp in my arms.

Dying, she gave her last little smile to the world that had been so unkind.

I started screaming, tears running freely down my face.

_Why? Why her? She didn’t do anything! Why did the world had to take her away from me? Why do I lose everyone I care about?_

There was no one to answer that, I knew it, and I collapsed on top of her, pain coming from God knows where making me pass out.

* * *

Pain. Everywhere.

My body. My throat. My head. My hands.

Slowly lifting my eyelids, I saw a hospital room. White walls, sharp smell of a detergent, the unpleasant feel of a hospital gown on my body. I had spent enough times in a hospital to know I had to get beaten up pretty bad to land there.

Out of nowhere, I started choking, my eyes watery, my lungs short of breath. Someone ran into the room and removed a tube from my mouth. It felt so good to take a breath on my own.

I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating when someone took me by my hand and I looked up to see who it was.

Dad. It was dad.

He was smiling through tears at me, his face covered with scruff, his calloused hand holding mine.

_What the hell?_

Dad was dead. And, as far as I knew, he was in Heaven.

_Am I dead? If I am, then why does it hurt like a bitch? And more importantly, if I am dead, where the hell is Y/N?_

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, my throat was too sore. I wanted to ask what the hell was happening but Dad shook his head no.

“Don’t. Don’t speak. Do you remember anything?” Dad asked, sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed. I shaked my head because I wanted to hear what he had to say. “You, me and Sammy. We were running from the Yellow Eyed Demon, you remember? And someone crashed into us.”  

_No, it couldn’t have been true. It all happened years ago. What the hell was my mind doing to me?_

“Dean!” I heard my baby brother shouting and when I turned my attention to the door, I froze when I saw him standing there, bruised and battered but smiling like an idiot. It wasn’t Sam that I had entered the warehouse with. It was Sammy. He was so young, I almost forgot how he looked like then.

_Wait, if he looks so young then what is going on?_

It all cleared up when I looked down at my hands. They weren’t as rugged as they used to be. They lacked lots of scars, they looked almost like the ones of a baby.

_What the hell?_

“What..” I stuttered out, clearing my throat afterward,” What year is it?”

“2006, son.” Dad answered and I just couldn’t belive it. No, it wasn’t true.

_It can’t be true. It’s 2016 and we’re fighting Amara and trying to find Cas. Cas. Right, Cas! He would know what’s going on._

“Dean, relax.” Sammy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly at me. “We still got the Colt, we’re gonna end him. Don’t worry.”

_What? I already killed Azazel! I already did it! But… No!_

“You were in a coma, it’s okay to be confused.” Dad said, looking at me with sad eyes.

_Okay, maybe I said that out loud. They probably think I’m going crazy._

When that thought crossed my mind I immediately remembered what happened before I landed here. Vamp nest, Y/N.

_Oh God, Y/N! She’s… No, she can’t be!_

“Where is Y/N? Where is Cas?” I asked, the words coming out of my mouth easier than the last time. A confused look on both Sammy and Dad’s face gave me the answer I needed.

They had no idea who I was talking about and it could only mean one thing. It could only mean that it didn’t happen yet. That I didn’t meet them both. That they never saw her or him. That probably meant she was alive! Taking a deep breath in through the nostrils, I tried to calm myself down.

I had to do something. I had no idea where to begin but, according to my memory, we should meet Y/N really soon. We would meet her at Harvelle’s Roadhouse and she would say that she will help us find the Colt, she doesn’t have anything to do anyway. Good. That was taken care of.

That left Cas. He wasn’t yet in Jimmy’s body at this point in time, he was probably still in Heaven. Right? I think that was correct. So maybe, as it’s the only thing that I can think of doing, maybe praying to him will work.. Maybe he will know why all of this was happening, why I was left with all those memories of a life that didn’t even happen. A life that hadn’t happened yet.

I didn’t know that someone was watching over me from the above and hoping I’d use the knowledge I had to do what I had to do.


End file.
